Dark Legend Of Uzumaki Naruto
by Zero Kiryuu 1
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto anak yang selalu di benci dan di caci maki oleh penduduk desa. Dan Mempunyai Dendam yang besar... Dark Or Gray Naru, Strong!Naru, [Bad Summary]
1. Chapter 1

**Drak Legend Of Uzumaki Naruto**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto Bukan Milik Saya, Tapi Milik Masashi Kishimoto

**Author: **Zero Kiryuu 1

**Rate:** T Semi M [ Untuk Jaga-Jaga ]

**Pair:** Naruto U x ?

**Genre:** Advanture, Action, Fantasy

**Warning:** Typo [**Bertebaran**], Gaje, Alur Gak Jelas, Abal, Oc, DarkNaru, StrongNaru, GodlikeNaru

.

.

.

.

**Story Start**

**Chapter 1**

Konoha no Sato, secara harfiah berarti Desa yang tersembunyi, atau juga di kenal sebagai Desa tersembunyi di daun atau kita sebut saja Desa Daun Tersembunyi

Konoha mulai dikenal karena hokagenya, mereka mempunyai cerita sendiri yang sangat terkenal, yang pertama adalah cerita tentang Hokage Pertama atau Shondaime Hokage, dia adalah orang yang bisa mengalahkan Madara Uchiha, kakek moyang dari Klan Uchiha. Madara adalah sebenarnya sahabat Hokage Pertama atau kita sebut saja Hashirama Senju yang sama-sama membangun konoha tetapi pola pikiran meresa sangat berbeda. Madara adalah kakek moyang Klan Uchiha yang dimana keistimewaan kaln ini antara lain mampu mengontrol Kyuubi sehingga mampu memanggil dan menghilangkannya

Dahulu juga Madara yang merasa dihianati oleh Hokage Pertama dalam pengembangan desa memanggil Kyuubi untuk memporak-porandakan konoha, namun hokage pertama atau Hashirama Senju mampu melepaskan kendali Kyuubi dari Madara dan menyegelnya kedalam tubuh istrinya yang bernama Uzumaki Mito

Dan pertarungan antara Hashirama Senju dan Madara Uchiha pun masih berlanjut dan mampu di menangkan oleh Hashirama Senju dengan menusuk Madara Uchiha dari belakang dengan pedangnya

Semua orang beranggapan bahwa Madara Uchiha mati dalam pertarungan tersebut, namun kenyataan nya tidak Madara saat pertarungan nya dengan Hashirama Senju itu cuman sekarat dan Madara menyembunyikan dirinya di daerah jembatan kanabi

Setelah beberapa tahun kemudian Madara menemukan sorang anak kecil yang umur nya sekitar 12 tahunan yang sedang tertimbun reruntuhan bebatuan, dan Madara membanya ketempat persembunyian nya dan menyelamatkan anak tersebut yang di ketahui nama anak tersebut adalah Uchiha Obito

Setelah itu Madara menjadikan Obito sebaga muridnya agar dapat melaksanakan rencanyanya, setelah beberapa tahun Madara melatih Obito, Obito berencana untuk menangkap Kyuubi untuk menyerang desa Konoha

Serangan Kyuubi bertepatan dengan Uzumaki Kushina, Jinchuriki kedua dari Kyuubi yang akan melahirkan pada malam itu. Selama masa kehamilan, energi yang digunakan untuk menjaga segel akan di arahkan ke anak yang sedang tumbuh dalam rahimnya. Baik itu secara sadar atau pun tidak, akibatnya segel yang di gunakan untuk menjaga Kyuubi akan melemah dalam proses melahirkan berlangsung, dan sebuah persiapan khusus di lakukan ketika seorang Jinchuriki akan melahirkan agar bisa menjaga dan tidak merusak segelnya

Namun, tempat proses persalinan itu di temukan oleh Tobi [Uchiha Obito], yang mencari informasi dengan mengamati Kakashi di pemakaman Konoha. Tobi membunuh ANBU yang berjaga diluar dan membunuh Biwako dan Taji setelah anak Kushina lahir yaitu Uzumaki Naruto [Tokoh utama kita], Tobi yang mengambil Naruto, akhirnya dapat memisahkan Kushina dengan Minato [Minato yang saat ini, menyandang gelar Yondaime Hokage, Hokage Ke Empat], setelah Minato menghilang untuk menyelamatkan Naruto dari kertas peledak yang menempel di selimutnya dan membawanya pergi kembali kerumahnya

Tobi yang tidak menyia-nyiakan hal itu, ia pun membawa Kushina dan mengeluarkan paksa Kyuubi dari dalam tubuh Kushina. Tobi yang mengetahui bahwa segel pada Kushina di beri tanda segel teknik Hiraishin no Jutsu [Ini dibuat Minato agar dia langsung datang ke Kushina suatu saat] dia mulai berhati-hati. Akhirnya saat Kyuubi berhasil keluar dari tubuh Kushina

Tobi memerintahkan Kyuubi untuk menyerang desa Konoha dia mengontrol/mengendalikan Kyuubi dengan Sharingan-nya. Kushina yang masih mampu bertahan setelah Kyuubi berhasil keluar dari tubuhnya membuat Tobi mengucapkan rasa kagum nya untuk daya tahan yang dimiliki oleh Kushina, karena tidak mau mengambil resiko sebelumnya memerintahkan Kyuubi untuk menyerang Konoha, Tobi menyuruhnya untuk membunuh Kushina terlebih dahulu, namun Minato datang tepat pada waktunya Kushina dapat ia selamatkan dan membawa kerumah untuk menenami Naruto

Karena perasaan marah nya terhadap Tobi yang telah membuat Kushina terluka dan desa konoha yang menjadi hancur, Minato pergi untuk menghentikan Tobi dan mengatasi Kyuubi dalam penyerangan nya ke desa Konoha

Dari kejauhan beberapa ninja bisa merasakan hal yang tidak wajar, Tobi berhasil menyelinap kedesa dan memanggil Kyuubi untuk menghancurkan desa. Ketika Hiruzen [Sandaime Hokage, Hokage ke Tiga] mengetahui bahwa Kyuubi berhasil kelua, ia segera bersiap untuk bertempur sebelum ANBU tiba memberiahukan tentang serangan Kyuubi. Ia memerintahkan untuk mempersiapkan diri adar mempertahankan desa dan mengevakuasi para warga

Sesampainya Minato di desa dan berdiri diatas monumen Hokage, Kyuubi yang menyadari kedatangan Minato langsung menyerangnya dengan **Bijuudama**, tapi dengan teknik **Jikkukan Kekai**, Minato berhasil memindahkan **Bijuudama** tersebut jauh dari desa

Setelah beberapa lama Kyuubi menyerang Konoha, Minato dapat menyegel Kyuubi kedalam tubuh anaknya [Naruto] dengan mengorbankan dirinya dan istrinya Uzumaki Kushina karena Kyuubi berusaha untuk menusuk Naruto dengan kuku tajamnya, dengan menyegel kekuata **Ying** Kyuubi kedalam tubuhnya dengan **Shiki Fujin** dan menyegel kekuatan**Yang** Kyuubi dengan **Hakke Fuin** kedalam tubuh anaknya Uzumaki Naruto

.

.

.

.

.

**Beberapa Tahun Kemudian**

Sore hari di Konoha no Sato, terlihat seorang anak memiliki rambut pirang acak-acakan dan terdapat kumis kucing di kedua pipi nya tersebut, dia sedang duduk di pinggiran danau dekat hutan kematian [Shi no Mori]

**Naruto Pov**

Hallo, perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto adalah anak berumur 14 tahun, dengan ciri-ciri khas yaitu mempunyai berupa kumis kucing di pipi kanan dan kiri, dengan warna rambut berwarna pirang acak-acakan

Beda dengan anak yang seumuran dengan Naruto, Naruto tidak punya teman dan keluarga, akitivitas sahari-harinya hanya berlari dari siksaan dan caci makian dari para penduduk desa

**Normal Pov**

Tak terasa sinar matahari sudah mulai jingga dan menandakaan sebentar lagi mulai malam Naruto melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang ke aparteman nya, di perjalanan pulang Naruto hanya mendapatkan pandangan kebencian dari para warga

**Skip Time**

Setelah sampai di aparteman nya Naruto segera masuk ke kamar mandi nya untuk melakukan rutinitas sehari-hari yaitu mandi dan gosok gigi, setelah beberapa menit kemudian Naruto keluar dengan menggunakan pakaian santai berwarna putih di bagian tengahnya terdapat gambar spiral berwarna orange [Lambang Klan Uzumaki] dan memakai celana hitam pendek selutut

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi Naruto bergegas ke dapur untuk menyiapkan cup ramen untuk dimakan nya, setelah menunggu sekitar tiga menit Naruto segera memakan nya

Setelah selesai makan cup ramen nya Naruto segera melangkahkan kakinya tetempat sampah untuk membuah tempat cup ramen tersebut

'Sebaiknya aku tidur, karena besok akan di mulai tes ujian genin' ucap Naruto dalam hati sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke kamarnya

Setelah sampai di kamarnya Naruto menaikan kakinya ke tempat tidur sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di atas futon

'Semoga hari esok lebih baik dari hari yang kemaren' doa Naruto dalam hati

.

.

.

.

_TBC_

A/N: Semoga kalian suka ya kawan atas chapter 1 ini yang menurutku **Sangat** amburadul ini,,, dan untuk kalian yang ingin mem-flamer fic saya ini,,, aku sarankan pakai bahasa yang jangan **Terlalu Kasar**,, kalau kalian ingin mengkritik saya harap bahasanya gak menyakitkan hati karena saya harap kritikan kalian dapat menyemangati saya untuk melanjutkan dan menyelesaikan fic saya ini...

Senkyuu Atas Perhatian Nya

**Zero Kiryuu 1 Out...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Drak Legend Of Uzumaki Naruto**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto Bukan Millik Saya, Tapi Milik Masashi Kishimoto

**Author:** Zero Kiryuu 1

**Rate:** T Semi M [Untuk Jaga-Jaga]

**Pair:** Naruto U x ?

**Genre:** Advanture, Action, Fantasy, Romance

**Warning:** Typo [**Bertebaran**], Gaje, Alur Gak Jelas, Abal, Ooc, Drak!Naru, Strong!Naru

.

.

.

.

**Story Start**

Chapter 2

**Ke Esokan Harinya**

Terlihat seorang remaja berambut pirang bermata biru shappire, memakai kaos biru berlengan pendek, memakai celana pendek berwarna hitam [Celana ANBU], sedang berjalan melewati beberapa gang jalanan sambil mengingat masa lalu yang errrrr buruk.

**Flasbeck**

**Naruto Pov**

Terlihat anak berumur 7 tahun sedang berlari kencang, mempunyai ciri-ciri berwarna biru shappire yang menenangkan, berambut pirang acak-acakan, terdapat kumis kucing di kanan dan kiri pipinya, memakai baju hitam dengan motif spiral di depannya berlengan pendek, dan memakai celana pendek berwarna abu-abu.

"Berhenti moster"

"Jangan lari, kau moster" terdengar teriakan orang-orang yang sedang berlari di belakan anak itu.

"Kenapa kalian mengejarku ?, apa salahku" teriak anak itu sambil berlinang air mata karena ketakutan.

Ya anak itu sedang berlari dari kejaran warga yang ingin menghajar nya tanpa alasan yang jelas, bahkan ada beberapa shinobi yang ikut mengejarnya.

"Apa salahku kau bilang, salahmu adalah sudang membunuh adikku" balas salah satu warga yang sedang mengejarnya.

"Salahmu, karena kamu sudah membunuh keluargaku" lanjut warga yang lainya.

Tiba-tiba ada beberapa shuriken dan kunai melesat ke arah anak itu dan ada beberapa kunai yang mengenai dan menggores beberapa bagian tubuh anak itu sehingga mengeluarkan darah.

"Rasakan itu bocah moster" seru para warga yang melihat anak itu terjatuh [Anak itu adalah Naruto]

"Jahat kenapa kalian melukaiku dan memanggil aku moster, bukan nya kalian yang moster karena menyiksa dan menghajar anak kecil sepertiku" balas Naruto sambil berlari dan terus berlari, setelah sekian lama Naruto berlari ia menemukan belokan yang di kira Naruto dapat untuk bersembunyi, tetapi ternyata belokan tersebut terdapat tembok yang menghalangi lari Naruto, dan selanjutnya Naruto terjebak di antara tembok dan beberapa warga yang mulai berdatangan.

"Jahat katamu,? Lebih jahat kau moster karena sudah membunuh keluarga dan Yondaime-Sama" balas seorang shinobi lantang

"Ayo, hajar dan bunuh dia karena sudah tidak dapat lari kemana-mana" seru salah salah satu warga.

"Ayo" balas warga lainya sambil menyeringai

Salah satu shinobi yang ikut mengejar Naruto bersiap untuk memulai headseal dan "**Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu**" [Elemen Api: Jurus Api Naga Raksasa] api berinsesitas lumayan besar menerjang Naruto dan api tersebut membakar beberapa bagian tubuh Naruto, dan warga yang melihatpun hanya tersenyum senang dan beberapa warga lain nya mulai benghajar mulai dari menendang, memukul, menginjak tubuh Naruto.

Naruto yang di perlakukan hanya meringis kesakitan dan sambil terisak.

Setelah beberapa lama warga dan shinobi yang menghajar Naruto, mulai meninggal kan Naruto yang ke adaannya sangat memprihatinkan.

Dan tak di sangka ternyata ada salah satu ANBU yang berkode name 'Neko' yang melihat itu pun membawa Naruto yang sedang sekarat ke rumah sakit.

Setelah ANBU tersebut mengantarkan Naruto kerumah sakit, ia memberitahukan info ini ke kantor hokage

**Kantor Hokage**

Di sebuah ruangan terdapat seorang yang eeerrrr sudah tua, dengan rambut yang sudah puting, mengenakan jubah berwarna putih juga seperti rambutnya sedang menandatangani beberapa dokumen tersebut [Sebut saja Sandaime Hokage]

**Pooofff**

Muncul seorang ANBU dengan Shunsin "Hokage sama" ucap ANBU tersebut

"Ada apa Neko.?" tanya sang Hokage sambil melihat kearah ANBU yang berkode name 'Neko' tersebut

"Hokage sama, tadi saya lihat ada beberapa warga yang menghajar Naruto, dan saya sudah membawanya kerumah sakit" ucap ANBU tersebut

"APA, tunjukan tempat di mana Naruto di rawat Neko,?" ucap sang Hokage marah

"Hai Hokage sama" balas Neko

Setelah itu ANBU yang berkode name Neko dan sang Hokage pergi kerumah sakit untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan Naruto yang sudah di anggap cucunya tersebut

Sementara itu Naruto mulai bangun dan mengerjap-ngejapkan matanya karena untuk menyesuaikan dengan keadaan sekitar, pertama yang di lihat oleh Naruto adalah langit-langit yang berwarna putih dan berbau obat-obatan

'errnnggg, ternyata aku ada di rumah sakit' ucap Naruto dalam hati

Dan setelah itu muncul Hokage dan sang ANBU yang berkode name 'Neko' lewat pintu dan terus berjalan mendekati Naruto

"Kau sudah sadar Naruto" tanya Hokage setelah berdiri di samping Naruto.

"Hmm, ya Hokage jiji Naru sudah sadar, jadi jiji jangan khawatir terhadap Naru" balas Naruto yang melihat muka sang Hokage yang khawatir terhadap dirinya

"Ouch, ya sudah Naru minum obat dulu biar cepet sembuh, dan jiji mau kembali ke kantor hokage lagi Naru" balas sang Hokage tersebut dan setelah itu pergi dari ruangan tersebut dengan di ikuti sang ANBU

Setelah melihat Hokage yang sudah di anggap jijinya tersebut pergi meninggalkan nya tersebut Naruto mendengar samar-samar percakapan suster yang lewat di depan ruangan yang di rawatnya tersebut

"Tadi kamu sudah menyuntikan racun tersebut belum ke anak moster tersebut"

"Ya, tadi aku sudah menyuntikan nya, jadi kamu tenang saja dan biarkan anak moster tersebut mati karena racun tersebut"

"Bagus lah"

Dan Naruto yang mendengar itu pun hanya membulatkan matanya dan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar karena mendengar percakapan tersebut

'Kenapa orang-orang Konoha selalu menginginkan aku mati, akan kubalas nanti orang-orang konoha dengan menghancurkan desa ini dan aku akan pergi dari desa ini' ucap Naruto dalam hati sambil menyeringai karena rencanya nya tersebut

"**Khu khu khu, ternyata ada bocah yang sudah masuk ke dalam lingkaran kebencian dan apakah kamu menginginkan kekuatan untuk menghancurkan desa terkutuk ini bocah**"

"Siapa itu dan di mana kau, cepat tunjukan dirimu" ucap Naruto yang mendengar suara misterius tersebut

"**Kau ingin bertemu denganku bocah, kalau kamu ingin bertemu denganku pejamkan matamu dan konsentrasikan dirimu**" balas suara misterius tersebut

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun memejamkan matanya dan berkonsentrasi untuk menemui suara misterius itu

Setelah membuka matanya, Naruto tidak lagi di ruangan nya di rawat tersebut melainkan di genangan air yang tingginya sekitar tumitnya, dan terdapat bebrapa lilin yang untuk menerangi ruangan tersebut

"Di mana kau.?" teriak Naruto karena tidak menemukan siapa pun kecuali dirinya sendiri yang berada di situ

"**Ikuti suaraku bocah, nanti kamu akan tau aku ada di mana**" balas suara misterius tersebut

Setelah mendengarkan suara tersebut Naruto mengikuti suara tersebut dan setelah sampai dia menemukan jaruji besar yang tertutup dan terdapan segel

"**Akhirnya kamu datang juga bocah**" ucap suara misterius tersebut dan sambil membuka matanya yang berwarna merah menyala dan pupil hitam vertikal

Naruto yang melihat mata merah menyala dan pupil vertikal tersebut di balik kegelapan jeruji besi pun mundur beberapa langkah "S-siapa kau.?" tanya Naruto sambil mundur beberapa langkah karena ketakutan

"**Aku adalah Kyuubi, Kyuubi no Kitsune**" balas Kyuubi sambil melaimbai-lambaikan ekornya yang berjumlah 9 tersebut

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun hanya membelalakan matanya karena shock, di depanya ada Bijuu terkuat di dunia shinobi tersebut "Kau Ky-kyuubi, bukannya Kyuubi sudah meninggal karena di bunuh oleh Yondaime Hokage" tanya Naruto terbata

"**Khu khu khu, jangan bercanda kau bocah, aku adalah mahluk inmortal, aku gak bisa di bunuh, aku di sini karena aku di segel kedalam tubuhmu**" balas Kyuubi sambil menunjukan gigi-giginya yang runcing tersebut

"**Apa kamu menginginkan kekuatan bocah, untuk membalaskan dendammu terhadap para warga Konoha yang telah menyakitimu bocah**" lanjut Kyuubi, sambil menawarkan kekuatan terhadap Naruto

"Ya, aku menginginkan kekuatan untuk mengancurkan desa terkutuk ini" balas Naruto sambil menundukan wajahnya dan mengepalkan tangan nya karena menahan marah

"**Baiklah, aku akan memberikanmu kekuatan yang luar biasa agar kamu dapat membalaskan dendammu**" balas Kyuubi sambil menyeringai karena host nya [Jinchurikinya] sudah mulai masuk kedalam kebenciannya tersebut

"Benarkah itu Kyuubi" tanya Naruto senang karena ada yang memberikannya kekuatan

"**Yups, tapi kamu harus berlatih agar kamu dapat mengendalikan kekuatan yang kuberikan tersebut**" ucap Kyuubi sambil menasehati host nya tersebut

"Terimakasih Kyuubi" ucap Naruto senang

"**Sama-sama, sekarang kamu keluar dari sini, aku mau tidur**" balas Kyuubi cuek tehadap ucapan Naruto

"Dasar rubah pemalas" gumam Naruto tapi masih di dengar olah Kyuubi

"**Apa kamu bilang bocah**" ucap Kyuubi karena mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan

"Bukan apa-apa kok, hehehehe" balas Naruto sambil senyum gaje -_-

"Ouch iya Kyuubi, bagaimana ya keluar dari sini" lanjut Naruto sambil bertanya karena tidak tau caranya keluar

"**Pejamkan matamu dan konsentrasilah**" balas Kyuubi ogah-ogahan

Naruto yang mendengar tersebut hanya menuruti ucapan Kyuubi, dan setelah membuka matanya kembali Naruto sudah ada di kamar pasien rumah sakit

'Bersiaplah warga Konoha terhadap kehancuran desa kalian' ucap dalam hati Naruto sambil menyeringai

Dan Naruto memulai hari-hari barunya sambil berlatih di hutan kemadian [Shi no Mori] di bawah bimbingan Kyuubi yang memasuki kage bunshin Naruto

**Naruto Pov End**

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di akademi Naruto memasuki ruangan kelas nya karena sudah terlambat

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Masuk" ucap suara dari dalam

Cklek

Suara pintu di buka dan kelihatan Naruto di depan pintu yang habis di buka tersebut

"Gomen sensei, saya terlambat" ucap Naruto mambil sedikit membungkuk karena terlambat

"Masuk Naruto, dan duduk di kursimu sebentar lagi ujian genin" balas Iruka yang selaku sensei di kelas Naruto tersebut

"Hai sensei" ucap Naruto sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat duduknya

"Baiklah, anak-anak kita akan mengadakan ujian genin di lapangan" ucap Iruka sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke lapangan yang di jadikan tempat ujian genin tersebut

Murid-mirid yang mendengar ucapan Iruka tersebut hanya mengikuti sensei nya di belakangnya

"Baiklah anak-anak, kita di sini akan mengujikan melempar 10 kunai dan shuriken, bunshin, dan salah satu jutsu yang kalian kuasai" teriak Iruka sambil memberitahukan yang akan di ujikan tersebut

"Baiklah, tes melempar kunai. Yang maju pertama Aburame Shino silahkan maju kedepan" lanjut Iruka

"Gomen sensei, kami dari Klan Aburame tidak memakai kunai dan shuriken sebagai senjata tetapi serangga sebagai senjata ninja" balas Shino sambil memberitahukan senjata khas Klan Aburame (?) [Sombong kau Shino]

**Skip Time**

"Baiklah sekarang giliran Uchiha Sasuke, silahkan maju kedepan"

"KYAAA SASUKE-KUN"

"KAU KEREEEN SASUKE-KUUN"

"AYO SASUKE-KUN"

Uchiha Sasuke maju dengan tenang, dia kini berdiri agak jauh dari sebuah tiang yang menjadi target lemparan kunai dan shuriken. Sasuke mengeluarkan kunai dan shuriken yang di kasih sama sensei nya dan dengan cepat melemparkan ke arah tiang tersebut

Tak! Tak! Tak!.. sembilan shuriken dan kunai teesebut menancap di tiang target tersebut

"KYAA, SASUKE-KUN KEREEENN" teriak para fansgirlnya Sasuke

"Cih, dasar sok mencari perhatian" gumam Naruto dengan memasang muka dingin nya tersebut

"Dan selanjutnya bushin, kawarimi, dan jutsu yang kamu kuasai Sasuke" ucap Iruka yang sudah melihat bagaimana lemparan Sasuke tersebut

"Baiklah sensei, Bunshin no Jutsu" jawab Sasuke

Poft.. Poft

Dan keluarlah 2 replika dari sasuke tersebut dan selanjutnya Sasuke melakukan headseal [Segel tangan], dan **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu**, keluar bola api berinsesitas sedang dan mengenai tanah kosong yang di depan nya

"Bagus Sasuke, dan ini hitai-ate nya" ucap Iruka sambil memberi hitai-ate nya ke Sasuke

"Baiklah,, yang terakhir Uzumaki Naruto" lanjut Iruka sambil memanggil Naruto dan Naruto yang merasa di panggil pun maju melangkah kedepan

"Hei lihat, itu anak moster tersebut"

"Moster, tidak pantas menjadi ninja"

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun hanya memasang muka dingin nya dan menghiraukan caci makian nya tersebut

"Baiklah Naruto ini kunai dan shuriken nya" ucap Iruka sambil mengasihkan kunai dan shuriken ke Naruto

Naruto yang sudah menerima kunai dan shuriken tersebut berdiri lumayan jauh di tiang yang akan menjadi targetnya tersebut dan melemparkan nya dengan kencang

Tak! Tak! Tak!

Kesepuluh kunai dan shuriken tersebut mengenai sasaranya dan selanjutnya

Poft Poft Poft

Naruto membuat 3 replika yang sama persis kayak dirinya tersebut

"Baiklah Naruto selanjutnya gunakan jutsu yang kamu kuasai" ucap Iruka sambil menilai Naruto

"Baiklah sensei" balas Naruto sambil melakukan headseal dan

"**Futon: Kamikaze**"

Dan Naruto membuat beberapa tornado yang lumayan besar tersebut dan para murid-murid yang melihat itu pun hanya membelalakan matanya karena shock pasal nya Naruto itu murid paling bodoh di kelas nya tersebut

"Baiklah Naruto ini hitai-ate nya,, dan murid-murid ujian genin nya sudah selesai dan silahkan kalian pulang, besok akan di lakukan siapa yang akan menjadi ROTY dan pembagian team" ucap Iruka sambil memberi hitai-ate Naruto dan memberitahukan pembagian kelompok yang akan di lakukan ke-esokan harinya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_TBC_

**A/N**: Semoga kalian suka sama chapter 2 tersebut dan maaf kalau ada typo, kesalahan atas penulisan, dan bahasa percakapan tersebut

Yumi nugroho: Maaf kalau alurnya kecepetan dan kalau masalah Naruto kayaknya akan jadi Drak dech,,, tapi ntah selanjutnya akan jadi Drak atau Gray

Girang Namikaze 6699: Kalau masalah update aku tidak berani kapan karena saya jarang punya waktu luang,,

Sherry Scarlet: Oke senpai..

Guest: Untuk chapter 1 aku minta maaf kan itu masih prolog soal sejarah terbentuknya desa konoha dan soal yang Naruto DxD, bukan maksud saya sombong untuk ide yang anda berikan, tapi saya masih bingung untuk melanjutkan nya,, jadi saya minta maaf dan terimakasih atas ide yang yang anda berikan

**Senkyuu Atas Perhatiannya**

**Zero Kiryuu 1 Out...**


	3. Chapter 3

Sebelunya saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih atas saran dan review kalian,, dan itu sangat membantu saya dalam melanjutkan cerita ini...

**Drak Legend Of Uzumaki Naruto**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto Bukan Millik Saya, Tapi Milik Masashi Kishimoto

**Author:** Zero Kiryuu 1

**Rate:** T Semi M [Untuk Jaga-Jaga]

**Pair:** Naruto U x ?

**Genre:** Advanture, Action, Fantasy, Romance

**Warning:** Typo [**Bertebaran**], Gaje, Alur Gak Jelas, Abal, Ooc, Drak!Naru, Strong!Naru

.

.

.

.

**Story Start**

Chapter 3

Suasana pagi hari yang cerah di desa Konoha no Sato, suasana desa yang tadinya sepi lambat laun mulai ramai. Orang-orang yang tadinya bergelut manja dengan dunia mimpi masing-masing sekarang mulai kembali kembali ke dunia nyata dan beraktivitas kembali. Matahari menggantikan tugas bulan untuk menerangi duniadengan sinarnya. Burung-burung bernyanyi dengan merdu di hamparan langit biru, terlihat seorang pemuda perpakaian berwarna putih di punggungnya terdapat pila spiral berwarna biru, dan memakai celana berwarna abu-abu selutut. Ya, dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto sedang berjalan di pinggiran danau sambil melihat-lihat keindahan danau tersebut

"**Gaki, sebaiknya segera berangkat ke akademi karena sebertar lagi mau masuk**" ucap Kyuubi di dalam pikiran Naruto

"Baiklah Kyuu" balas Naruto sambil melangkahkan kakinya dari pinggiran danau ke akademinya

Sesampainya di akademi Naruto masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan tak terlalu lama masuk lah guru akademi yang bernama Iruka Umino

"Ohayoo anak-anak" sapa Iruka sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke depan kelas

"Ohayoo sensei" balas murid-murid, kecuali Sasuke dan Naruto yang hanya memandang ke depan dengan raut muka datarnya tersebut

"Baiklah anak-anak, aku disini akan memberitahukan siapa yang akan menjadi ROTY [Rokie Of The Year] dan akan melakukan pembagian team" ucap Iruka sambil memandang wajah murid-muridnya yang memasang wajah serius

"Yang akan menjadi ROTY adalah..."

"Uzumaki Naruto" lanjut Iruka

Hening

Hening

"APA,, jangan bercanda sensei, bukanya Naruto itu murid yang paling bodooh di kelas ini" teriak seorang murid yang tidak terima Naruto yang menjadi ROTY

"Betul tuh sensei, sebaiknya yang menjadi ROTY itu Sasuke-kun" lanjut seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna pink dan matanya berwarna emerald a.k.a Sakura Haruno

"Diam anak-anak, siapa yang akan menjadi ROTY itu sudah di nilai sama para juri dan Hokage itu sendiri, PAHAM ANAK-ANAK" teriak sang sensei a.k.a Iruka karena kegaduhan di dalam kelasnya yang tidak terima bocah yang panggil moster [Baca Naruto] tersebut menjadi ROTY

"Baiklah, yang akan menjadi team..."

**Skip Time [Team 1-6]**

"Selanjutnya yang akan menjadi team 7 adalah Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, dan,,,, Uzumaki Naruto, dengan guru pembimbingnya adalah Hatake Kakashi"

"Team 8 adalah Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, dan guru pembimbinya adalah Kurinai Yuhi, dan karena team 9 masih aktif maka kita lanjutkan dengan team 10" ucap dan lanjut Iruka

"Dan yang menjadi team 10 adalah Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino dengan guru pembimbingnya adalah Sarutobi Asuma dan sebentar lagi guru pembingnya akan menjemput kalian dan kalian akan saya tinggal sebentar, jadi jaaa minna" ucap dan pamit Iruka sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas tersebut

"Baik sensei" balas murid-mirid

**Skip Time**

2 Jam Kemudian...

"Kemana sih sensei kita, kok lama sekali datangnya" keluh seorang perempuan yang memiliki warna rambut merah muda dan mata yang berwarna emelard a.k.a Sakura

"Hn" balas pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut hitam kebiru-biruan seperti errr pantat ayam dan warna mata yang hitam kelam seperti malam yang tidak di sinari bulan dan bintang-bintang a.k.a Sasuke

Dan Naruto hanya menanganggapi keluah sakura hanya memasang muka datar nan dinginya tersebut

Beberapa Menit Kemudian...

Pooft

Datanglah seorang lelaki yang memiliki rambut yang berwarna putih keabu-abuan yang melawan gravitasi dan wajahnya terdapat masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, memakai pakaian standar jounin

"Bagi kalian team 7, datanglah ke atap akademi" ucap lelaki tersebut dan lelaki tersebut langsung pergi menggunakan shunshin

"Apa-apaan itu sensei baru datang langsung pergi saja" keluh lagi Sakura karena kelakuan sensei nya

"Sebaiknya kita segera pergi keatap" perintah Sasuke sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelasnya tersebut

"Hn" balas Naruto

Sesampainya Di Atap...

"Baiklah sebaiknya kita segera berkenalan" ucap sensei nya tersebut a.k.a Hatake Kakashi

"Bagaimana kalau sensei duluan" suruh Sakura

"Baiklah,,, Namaku adalah Hatake Kakashi, cita-citaku belum aku fikirkan dan hobi dan kesukaanku adalah sebaiknya kalian jangan tau" ucap Kakashi sambil memperkenalkan dirinya terhadap murid-muridnya

"Cuman memberiahukan namanya saja" ucap dalam batin Sakura

"Baiklah yang pertama, kau yang berambut kuning" tanya Kakashi sambil menunjuk Naruto

"Hn, Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, cita-citaku adalah menghancurkan atau memusnahkan sesuatu, hobi dan kesukaanku adalah ramen dan berlatih" ucap Naruto sambil mengenalkan dirinya 

'Sepertinya Naruto memiliki suatu kebencian' batin Kakashi

"Baiklah selanjutnya kau yang berambut merah muda" lanjut Kakashi

"Ha'i sensei,, Namaku adalah Haruno Sakura, cita-citaku adalah kyaaaa [sambil melirik kearah Sasuke], yang tidak aku sukai adalah Naruto no baka [sambil menunjuk Naruto], kesukaanku atau impianku adalah kyaaaaa [sambil melirik kearah Sasuke lagi]" perkenalan Sakura sambil teriak-teriak gaje #abaikan

'Dasar fansgirl' batin Kakashi sambil memandang Sakura bosan akan teriak-teriakannya tersebut

'Cihh,, seperti biasa selalu aku' batin Naruto sambil memasang muka dingin dan memandang Sakura tajam

"Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan saja, dan yang terakhir adalah kau" lanjut Kakashi sambil menunjuk Sasuke

"Hn, Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, cita-cita, tidak tapi ambisiku adalah membunuh seseorang, hobi dan kesukaanku adalah berlatih" ucap Sasuke sambil memasang muka dinginnya seperti biasa tersebut

'Sepertinya teamku kali ini mempunyai potensi yang besar tapi Naruto dan Sasuke memiliki kebencian yang besar' batin Kakashi sambil melirik kearah Naruto dan Sasuke secara berganttian

Dan Naruto yang tau akan ambisi Sasuke hanya menyeringai tipis dan tidak ada yang melihatnya 'sepertinya ini akan menarik' batin Naruto sambil melihat kearah Sasuke

"Baiklah sesi perkenalan kita hari ini sudah selesai dan besok aku akan menguji kemampuan kalian di training ground 7, dan satu lagi sebaiknya kalian jangan sarapan atau aku akan mengeluarkannya kembali" ucap Kakashi sambil memasang muka horornya terhadap teamnya tersebut

Sakura yang melihat tampang horor dari senseinya hanya menelan ludahnya sendiri dengan susah payah "bu-bukanya kita sudah di tes kemarin di akademi, sensei" ucap Sakura terbata

"Hn/Hm" balasan dari Naruto dan Sasuke

"Aku hanya ingin melihat bagaimana kemampuan kalian, layak atau tidak menjadi ninja, dan sebaiknya aku pergi dulu" ucap Kakashi sambil melakukan shushin

'Sebaiknya aku berlatih ninjutsu sama Kyuubi' batin Naruto sambil melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari atap akademi

.

.

.

**Drak Legend Of Uzumaki Naruto**

.

.

.

Hutan Kematian [Shi no Mori]

Sesampainya di hutan kematian, Naruto segera mencari tempat duduk dan setelah menemukan tempat yang cocok Naruto mendudukan dirinya di bawah pohon yang lumayan rindang

"Sebaiknya aku menemui Kyuubi,,"

**Alam Bawah Sadar Naruto**

"Sesampainya di alam bawah sadar dirinya sendiri, Naruto menyusuri lorong yang hanya di terangi oleh beberapa lilin yang menyala,, sesampainya di depan gerbang yang di dalamnya ada rubah besar yang berekor 9 yang berwarna orange kemerah-merahan a.k.a Kyuubi 'seperti biasa, bola bulu lagi tidur' batin Naruto

"Hoooyyyy,, bola bulu banguuun" teriak Naruto di depan moncong Kyuubi

"**Grrrrr, ada apa bocah sialan, mengganggu saja**" omel Kyuubi di depan muka Naruto

"Begini Kyuu,,, aku kesini cuman mau tanya apa kau punya gulungan summoning jutsu [Kuchiyose no Jutsu], biar aku punya hewan summoning untuk membantuku kalau aku terdesak saat melawan musuh yang lebih kuat dari aku" tanya dan harap Naruto terhadap Kyuubi agar memberikan gulungan summoning

"**Hmmm,, sebenarnya kalau gulungan summoning aku ada aja,, dan yang bisa di summoning adalah aku sendiri,,, tapi apa kamu mau kalau aku jadi hewan summoningmu gaki**"

"Benarkah itu Kyuu,, baiklah sekarang kamu adalah hewan summoningku Kyuu,, dan mana gulungan sommoningnya"

"**Baiklah, dan itu adalah gulungan summoningnya**" ucap Kyuubi sambil mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan yang entah datang dari mana

"Tapi bagaimana cara untuk menandatangani kontrak denganmu Kyuu dalam kontrak summoning" tanya Naruto yang tidak tau cara menandatangi kontrak antara dirinya dan Kyuubi dalam summoning

"Grrr,,, kamu tulis namamu di dalam gulungan yang sudah aku kasih dan di bawah namamu kasih cap telapak tanganmu dengan darahmu gaki"

"Apa seperti ini Kyuu" tanya Naruto sambil mempraktekan ucapan Kyuubi barusan

"Ya begitulah,,, dan contohkan setelah kamu keluar dari sini"

"Baiklah Kyuu,, aku mau keluar dulu dan mau mencobanya" ucap Naruto sambil menutup matanya dan setelah itu tubuh Naruto seperti pecahan kaca yang lama-kelamaan menghilang

**Real Word**

.

.

**Normal Pov..**

Naruto yang sudah membuka matanya segera berdiri dari duduknya yang di bawah pohon tersebut,, mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat yang lumayan terbuka,, "baiklah, sebaiknya aku mencoba di sini" ucap Naruto pada diri sendiri [Karena hanya Naruto yang ada di situ]

"Sebaiknya kamu pasang kekkai dulu gaki,, sebelum mencobanya" saran Kyuubi di dalam pikiran Naruto

"Baiklah" balas Naruto sambil membuat kekkai agar tidak ada yang curiga

Naruto yang sudah membuat kekkai segera menyiapkan dirinya,, "baiklah yang pertama oleskan darahmu pada telapak tangan dan konsentrasikan"

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**"

'Poffft' munculah sebuah kepulan asap yang lumayan tebal dan kelama-lamaan asap tersebut menghilang di gantikan dengan hewan yang lumayan besar yang tingginya sekitar 5 meter berwarna orange kemerah-merahan terdapa 9 ekor yang melambai-lambai a.k.a Kyuubi

"Wooow,, Kyuu kok besar kamu cuman segini,,, bukanya kamu itu besar ya" tanya Naruto yang terheran-heran atas besarnya Kyuubi yang telah di summon

"**Besarku ya segini gaki seelah di summon dan kalau aku keluar dalam bentuk yang besar nanti ada yang curiga**" balas Kyuubi dalam bentuk errr mininya tersebut

"Ouch,,, begitu" gumam Naruto

"**Sebaiknya aku pergi dulu gaki, kalau terlalu lama di sini nanti ada yang curiga dan lagian hari sudah mau malam dan kamu besok mau melaksanakan test bukan**"

"Baiklah Kyuu" balas Naruto

Setelah itu Kyuubi menghilan dengan kepulan asap,, dan Naruto juga menghilangkan kekkainya tersebut 'Sebaiknya aku pulang, karena sudah mau malam'

Setelah keluar dari hutan kematian, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke apartemennya dan sesampainya di depan kedai ramen Naruto melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki kedai tersebut

Sesampainya di dalam kedai "Ayame-nee ramen 1" ucap Naruto terhadap perempuan yang memiliki warna rambut coklat panjang memakai jubah putih [semacam celemek] a.k.a Ayame

"Tunggu sebentar Naruto" balas ayame

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat "ini ramennya Naruto"

"Terimakasih Ayame-nee" ucap Naruto dengan muka ceria nya tersebut [Hanya terhadap Ayame dan paman Teuchi, Naruto memasang muka ceria, karena Naruto sudah menanggap seperti keluarganya]

Setelah menghabiskan ramenya Naruto melanjutkan perjalanannya ke apartemennya yang sepat tertunda tersebut [karena makan dulu]

.

.

.

.

_TBC_

**A/N**: Semoga kalian suka sama chapter 3 tersebut yang ceritanya sangat jelek,, dan terima kasih atas saran dan reviewnya minna...

Maaf kalau ada typo, kesalahan atas penulisannya dan bahasa percakapan tersebut

Saya Mau Minta Saran Untuk Pair Naruto Minna..

Naruto x Karin

Naruto x Hinata [Karena Aku Suka NaruHina]

Naruto x Saran

Saya Akan Tunggu Saran Kalian Dalam Pair Naruto Minna,, Dan Saya Akan Voting Mana Yang Banyak Yang Memilih Di Chapter 5...

**Senkyuu Atas Perhatianya...**

**Zero Kiryuu 1 Out..**


	4. Chapter 4

Sebelunya saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih atas saran dan review kalian,, dan itu sangat membantu saya dalam melanjutkan cerita ini...

Dan saya belum bisa membalas review kalian dalam chapter ini,, (^_^)

**Dark Legend Of Uzumaki Naruto**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto Bukan Millik Saya, Tapi Milik Masashi Kishimoto

**Author:** Zero Kiryuu 1

**Rate:** T Semi M [Untuk Jaga-Jaga]

**Pair:** Naruto U x ?

**Genre:** Advanture, Action, Fantasy, Romance

**Warning:** Typo [**Bertebaran**], Gaje, Alur Gak Jelas, Abal, Ooc, Dark!Naru, Strong!Naru

.

.

.

.

**Story Start**

Chapter 4

Saat ini Naruto sedang berjalan di keramaian desa konoha,, dan penduduk desa yang melihat pun hanya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan kebencian,,, Naruto yang di tatap pun hanya memasang muka datarnya tersebut.

Sesampainya di depan kedai ramen pun memasuki kedai tersebut,, 'sebaiknya aku makan dulu sebelum ke training ground'

"Ayame-nee ramen nya 1 mangkuk porsi besar ya" ucap Naruto setelah memasuki kedai ramen tersebut.

"Ok, Naruto-kun"

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian "ini ramen nya Naruto-kun" ucap seorang pelayan a.k.a Ayame.

"Arigatou Ayame-nee" balas Naruto sambil terseyum. (^_^)

"Sama-sama Naruto-kun" ucap Ayame sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam [dapur].

"Itadakimasu" gumam Naruto sambil memakan ramen nya tersebut, setelah beberapa menit memakan ramen nya tersebut Naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kedai ramen tersebut [sudah membayar tentunya] sambil membawa sebuah bingkisan yang isinya sebuah onigiri,, 'haahhh,, sebaiknya onigiri ini untuk Sasuke dan Sakura' batin Naruto.

Sesampainya di training ground Naruto, melihat Sasuke yang sedang menyandarkan punggungnya di sebuah pohon yang lumayan besar dan Sakura sedang berdiri di samping Sasuke sambil berbicara yang 'Gak' jelas tersebut.

"Ohayou, Sasuke, Sakura" sapa Naruto sambil menunjukan senyuman tipis.

"Ohayou mo Naruto" balas Sakura

"Hn" sudah tau kan itu siapa.

Sesampainya di depan Sasuke dan Sakura,, Naruto memberikan sebuah bingkisan ke Sakura "apa ini Naruto,?" tanya Sakura.

"Onigiri, untuk di makan kalian" balas Naruto sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah pohon yang ada di samping Sasuke.

"Bukan nya sensei melarang kita sarapan ya.?" Tanya Sakura [lagi].

"Hn" tambah Sasuke.

"Haaahhh,, kalau kalian belum sarapan nanti saat melawan sensei akan kesusahan karena tidak punya tenaga" balas Naruto sambil menghela nafas.

"Benar juga kata Naruto,, sebaiknya kita makan saja Sakura" ucap Sasuke sambil menyetujui ucapan Naruto tadi.

"Baiklah Sasuke-kun"

Setelah menunggu beberapa jam kemudian, Naruto yang merasakan sebuah chakra yang semakin dekat, melangkahkan kakinya kedepan dan mengambil sebuah kunai dari dalam kantung ninjanya setelah menunggu beberapa saat Naruto melemparkan kunainya tersebut.

Sasuke dan Sakura yang melihat tingkah Naruto hanya menaikan alisnya karena bingung 'apa yang akan di lakukan Naruto/dobe' batin kedua nya.

Setelah melemparkan kunainya kedepan, tiba-tiba muncul sebuah asap dan setelah asap menghilang di gantikan dengan seorang yang memiliki rambut putih abu-abu yang melawan gravitasi, memakai pakaian jounin standar, dan celana hitam [celana ANBU] a.k.a Hatake Kakashi.

"Oha-"

**Trank**

Ucapan Kakahi terpotong karena melihat sebuah kunai yang melesat ke arah dirinya,, dan Kakashi yang sigap segera menangkisnya "ucapan selamat pagi yang bagus Naruto" ucap Kakashi terhadap pelempar kunai tersebut a.k.a Naruto.

"Hn" balasan dari Naruto.

Sasuke dan Sakura yang melihat itu pun hanya melebarkan matanya karena tidak bisa merasakan kehadiran sensei nya dan tindakan Naruto barusan 'seberapa kuat sebenarnya kau Uzumaki Naruto' batin Sasuke yang melihat tindakan Naruto.

"Ohayo anak-anak" sapa Kakashi sambil tersenyum terhadap murid-muridnya.

"Ohayo sensei" balas Sakura.

"Hn/Hm" balas Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Baiklah sebaiknya kita segera melakukan test nya, dan test nya adalah kalian harus mengambil lonceng ini dariku" ucap Kakashi sambil menunjukan sebuah lonceng dari dalam sakunya yang berisi 2 buah lonceng.

"Hmmm sensei, bukanya loncengnya cuman ada 2 ya,, dan kita ada bertiga" tanya Sakura yang melihat 2 lonceng yang ada di tangan Kakashi.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus Sakura,, sebenarnya kalian akan melakukan test yaitu kalian akan melawanku dan merebut lonceng ini, dan kalian yang tidak bisa merebutnya dariku akan aku balikan ke akademy" jawab dan penjelasan dari pertanyaan Sakura.

Sakura yang mendengar pun hanya menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah 'ini test soal perasaan, kalau aku tidak bisa merebut lonceng tersebut aku tidak akan sama Sasuke-kun lagi' batin nista Sakura yang membayangkan dirinya yang tidak akan melihat Sasuke lagi.

'Hmm, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres nih,, bukan nya team genin seharusnya ada 3 orang,,, kalau 2 orang kan tidak mungkin' batin Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Kakashi dan mendapatkan sebuah kejanggalan.

'Sepertinya test ini adalah test seberapa kuat kerjasama team' lanjut batin Naruto lagi.

"Sebaiknya kita mulai test nya sensei" tanya Naruto.

"Baiklah,, test nya akan aku beri waktu sampai jam makan siang dan jam ini akan bunyi kalau waktunya sudah selesai dan sebaiknya kalian melawanku harus dengan niat membunuh" jawab Kakashi sambil menunjukan sebuah jam weker dan di taruh di atas sebuah batu yang ada di samping nya.

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun hanya menyeringai 'sepertinya ini akan menarik' batin Naruto

Kakashi yang melihat seringai Naruto hanya menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah 'sepertinya Naruto akan menunjukan kekuatanya yang sebenarnya,, sebaiknya aku hati-hati terhadap Naruto'

"Test ini kita mulai dari,,,, **Sekarang**" lanjut Kakashi sambil memulai tesnya.

Setelah mendengar ucapan Kakashi Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke segera bersembunyi dan menekan chakra mereka serendah mungkin

Setelah melihat muridnya pergi bersembunyi, Kakashi mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang bersampul orange [buku icha-icha],, 'Sepertinya mereka sudah menyembunyikan chakra merekrasakan dengan baik, tapi aku tidak bisa merasakan chakra Naruto' batin Kakashi

"Sebaiknya yang pertama Sakura"

Setelah mencari Sakura beberapa saat,, Kakashi menemukan Sakura sedang bersembunyi di sebuah semak-semak yang lumayan lebat.

Setelah menemukan letak Sakura bersembunyi 'sebaiknya mengunakan genjutsu saja' batin Kakashi sambil membuka hittai-ate nya yang menutupi mata kirinya tersebut dan setelah membuka mata kirinya nampaklah sebuah mata yang berwarna merah dan terdapat 3 temoe [Sharingan].

.

.

**xXx_Zero Kiryuu 1_xXx**

.

.

Sakura yang saat ini sedang bersembunyi di sebuah semak-semak 'kemana ya sekarang Sasuke-kun' batin Sakura

Setelah beberapa saat bersembunyi munculah Kakashi di depan muka Sakura, dan sakura yang melihat Kakashi di depanya tidak sengaja melihat mata yang berwarna merah dan terdapat sebuah temoe yang terdapat 3 buah, saat ini Sakura tidak sadar sudah masuk dalam genjutsu Kakashi.

Setelah melihat senseinya yang ada di depan mukanya Sakura melompat mundur dari dalam semak-semak dan setelah keluar Sakura melihat daun-dan yang lumayan banyak berputar-putar di atas kepalanya,, setelah itu sakura jatuh karena pingsan setelah melihat daun-daun yang berputar- tersebut.

Sedelah sadar dari pingsan nya, 'sebaiknya aku cari Sasuke-kun' batin Sakura sambil melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari Sasuke.

Setelah melangkah beberapa saat, Sakura membalikan badan nya karena ada yang bergoyang-goyang di semak-semak [emangnya dangdut apa ya, pake acara goyang-goyang pula... #abaikan]

"Sa-sakura"

Di balik semak-semak munculah Sasuke dengan luka yang cukup parah dan terdapat beberapa kunai dan shuriken yang menancap di punggungnya.

"Kyaaaaa" teriak Sakura dan setelah itu Sakura jatuh pingsan.

Dan setelah melihat Sakura pingsan, Kakashi segera membatalkan genjutsunya tersebut 'haaahhh,,, dasar fans girl" batin Kakashi

.

.

Dengan Sasuke...

Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan Sakura pun 'kenapa dengan Sakura' batin Sasuke,, setelah beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke melihat Kakashi ada di bawahnya [karena Sasuke bersembunyi di atas pohon] segera melemparkan beberapa kunai.

**Trank Trank Trank**

Dengan sigap Kakashi menangkis kunai yang di lemparkan Sasuke,, "lemparan yang bagus Sasuke" ucap Kakashi sambil melihat ke atas dan di atas terdapat Sasuke.

"Hn"

Setelah membalas ucapan Kakashi, Sasuke segera melesat kearah Kakashi dengan kepalan tangan yang di arahkan ke kepala Kakashi.

Kakashi yang mengerti maksud dari Sasuke yang menyerangnya dengan taijutsu, segera menangkap pukulan Sasuke yang mengarah ke kepalanya dengan telapak tagan kanan nya.

Setelah gagal memukul Kakashi, Sasuke melompat beberapa meter kebelakang,, setelah mendarat di tanah dengan kaki kiri duluan Sasuke melakukan headseal dan..

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu**"

Sebuah bola api yang lumayan besarpun menyerang Kakashi,, Kakashi yang tidak mau jadi daging panggang pun segera melakukan headseal..

"**Doton: Doryuheki**"

Munculah sebuah dinding tanah di depan Kakashi guna untuk mem-blok jutsu Sasuke,, dan terjadilah sebuah ledakan yang lumayan besar, asap yang di hasilkan oleh ledakan tersebut lama-kelamaan menghilang.

Dan Sasuke yang tidak melihat Kakashi di balik asap tersebut pun segera membuat kuda-kuda bertahan, setelah beberapa saat mempertahankan posisi tersebut Sasuke tidak merasakan keberadaan Kakashi melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari Kakashi.

Setelah beberapa langkah Sasuke berjalan, Sasuke merasakan ada yang memegang kakinya dan setelah itu tubuh Sasuke masuk kedalam tanah dan menyisakan kepala nya saja.

Sasuke yang tidak bisa mengerakan tubuhnya hanya mendecih tidak suka, dan di depan Sasuke munculah Kakashi yang lagi asyik membaca sebuah buku, "tunggu sebentar ya Sasuke, sensei mau mencari Naruto dulu" tanya Kakashi

"Cih"

Dengan Naruto...

Naruto yang saat ini sedang menunggu senseinya, sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di sebuah pohon yang lumayan rindang, setelah beberapa saat menunggu senseinya di depan nya mencul kepulan asap dan setelah asap itu menghilang di gantikan oleh seorang yang sedang membaca sebuah buku bersampul orange a.k.a Kakashi.

"Kau lama sekali sensei" tanya Naruto yang melihat Kakashi yang berada di depanya

"Yare-yare, maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu Naruto"

"Hn, sebaiknya kita mulai pertarungan nya sensei"

"Baiklah" balas Kakashi

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Kakashi pun bersiap menyilangkan tangan nya di depan dadanya "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" ucap Naruto, dan di samping Naruto muncul sebuah asap, setelah asap itu menghilang, terdapatlah 2 clon yang sangat identik dengan Naruto.

"Bersiaplah sensei" teriak Naruto sambil berlari mendekat ke Kakashi

Setelah dekat dengan Kakashi clon Naruto [1] melayangkan tendangan dari arah kiri ke tubuh Kakashi dan clon Naruto [2] melangkan sebuah pukulan dari arah kanan ke arah kepala Kakashi.

Kakashi yang melihat itu pun memasukan bukunya kedalam kantung ninjanya dan segera menangkap kaki clon Naruto [1] dengan tangan tangan nya dan tangan kirinya untuk menangkis pukulan clon Naruto [2].

Naruto yang melihat serangan dari clon nya tersebut melayangkan sebuah pukulan dari arah tengah ke perut Kakashi,, dan Kakashi yang melihat pukulan Naruto pun melepaskan tangannya yang di gunakan untuk menangkis serangan dari clon Naruto dan melompat ke belakang.

Naruto yang melihat serangan nya gagalpun segera membuat headseal "**Fuuton; Kazekiri no Jutsu**" sebuah pisau angin yang berinsensitas sedang pun yang di buat Naruto pun melayang ke arah Kakashi.

Kakashi yang melihat jutsu Naruto pun membuat headseal "Doton: Doryuheki" munculah dinding tanah yang lumayan tinggi untuk mem-blok serangan dari Naruto.

Setelah 2 jutsu yang saling bertabrakan dan menyebabkan asap yang lumayan banyak, Naruto segera berlari ke arah asap tersebut dan di balik asap tersebut terdapat Kakashi yang sedang menyilangkan tangan nya di depan matanya.

Setelah asap tersebut menghilang Kakashi melihat Naruto yang sedang berlari dari depan dan di ikuti oleh clon nya dari kanan dan kirinya

Setelah dekat dengan Kakashi, Naruto melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke arah kepala Kakashi, dan clon [1] melayangkan sebuah pukulan (juga) ke arah dada Kakashi dari Kanan.

Kakashi yang melihat itu pun dengan memeringkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menagkap pukulan dari kanan dengan tangan kirinya, Naruto yang pukulan nya gagalpun membuat tendangan dengan kaki kirinya guna menendang perut kiri Kakashi,, dan tangan clon [2] berencana untuk mengambil lonceng yang ada di pinggang kiri Kakashi.

Dan Kakashi yang melihat tendangan yang di arahkan dari kiri pun mundur kebelakang dan tidak merasakan kalau lonceng nya sudah di ambil sama clon [2] dari Naruto.

"Serangan yang bagus Naruto" tanya Kakashi yang sudah menjauh dari Naruto.

"Terima kasih sensei"

"Sebenanrnya kau di latih sama siapa Naruto, seharusnya kamu bukan genin tapi sudah low chuunin, karena sudah memiliki jutsu fuuton yang ber-rank A.?" tanya (lagi) Kakashi yang heran sama Naruto karena dapat membuatnya terdesak.

"Gomen sensei, aku tidak dapat memberi tau siapa yang melatihku" jawab Naruto 'karena kalau aku beri tau, kau tidak akan percaya sensei' batin Naruto

"Begitu ya,, sebaiknya kita lanjutkan lagi Naruto"

"Baiklah sensei" balas Naruto

"Baiklah Naruto,, tahan ini" ucap Kakashi sambil membuat headseal.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu**"

Sebuah bola api yang lumayan besar pun melesat kearah Naruto, dan Naruto yang melihat itu pun membuat headseal "**Suiton: Suijinheki**" munculah sebuah dinding yang terbuat dari air yang di keluarkan dari mulut Naruto

Setelah asap yang di keluarkan oleh 2 jutsu yang berensinsitas tinggi itu menghilang kini terdapan Kakashi dan Naruto yang saling berhadapaan 1 sama lain.

"Kriiiinnngggg"

Sebuah suara jam yang tak berada jauh dari mereka pun membuat Kakashi dan Naruto menyudahi acara pertarungan nya tersebut.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke tempat tadi Naruto" tanya Kakashi sambil berjalan mendahului Naruto ke arah sebuah batu yang ada sebuah jam weker.

"Hn" balas Naruto sambil menghilangkan dua clon nya tersebut dan menyusul Kakashi dari belakang.

.

.

**xXx_Zero Kiryuu 1_xXx**

.

.

Setelah sampai di sebuah batu yang ada jam wekernya tersebut pun Kakashi dan Naruto menunggu dua orang yang belum datang.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, munculah Sasuke dan Sakura dari arah kanan mereka, setelah sampai Sasuke berdiri di samping kana Naruto dan di ikuti Sakura yang berdiri di samping kanan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, sepertinya test kali ini kalian gagal mendapatkan lonceng nya" tanya Kakashi terhadap muridnya dan Kakashi tidak sadar kalau loncengnya sudah tidak ada di pinggang nya lagi.

"Ta-tapi sensei lonceng nya kok gak ada di pinggang sensei lagi" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk pinggang Kakashi yang tidak ada loncengnya.

"Benarkah Sakura tapi lonece-"

"Lonceng nya ada di sini sensei" ucapan Kakashi di potong sama Naruto sambil mengangkan sebuah lonceng.

Sasuke, Sakura dan Kakashi hanya membelalakan matanya karena tidak percaya Naruto dapat mengambil lonceng nya,, "saat kapan kau mengambil nya Naruto" tanya Kakashi sambil melihat ke arah pinggang nya dan tidak menemukan loncengnya tersebut.

"Hn" dukung Sasuke atas pertanyaan Kakashi.

"Saat beratarung taijutsu sama sensei" jawab Naruto sambil melemparkan lonceng nya ke Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sasuke dan Sakura hanya menangkap lonceng yang di lemparkan oleh Naruto, dan Kakashi hanya melihat ke arah Naruto dengan wajah heran nya tersebut,, "untuk apa kau lemparkan lonceng nya ke Sasuke dan Sakura, Naruto.?" tanya Kakashi

"Karena aku tidak butuh lonceng itu sensei, karena sebuah team genin tidak mungkin kan kalau di isi oleh 2 genin saja, dan sensei melakukan test ini guna mengetahui kerja sama team ini kan,, tapi Sasuke dan Sakura dapat di kalahkan olehmu jadi aku mengambilnya dari sensei sendirian" jawab panjang x lebar Naruto

Kakashi yang mendengar ucapan dari Naruto pun hanya tersenyum,, "kau memang hebat Naruto" puji Kakashi terhadap penjelasan dari Naruto

"Terimakasih sensei" balasan dari Naruto

"Baiklah team 7, aku nyatakan LULUS" teriak Kakashi sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ala Guy sensei.

"Benarkah sensei" tanya Sakura yang terkejut atas berita yang di sampaikan sensei nya a.k.a Kakashi barusan.

"Hn" dukung Sasuke atas pertanyaan Sakura

Kakashi hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Sakura dan Sasuke, "baiklah kalau begitu, sensei mau ke kantor hokage dulu" ucap Kakashi sambil melangkahkan kakinya pergi menjauh dari Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto. Setelah lumayan jauh Kakashi menghilang dengan kepulan asap.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang saja Sasuke-sun, Naruto" tanya Sakura terhadap teman nya yang berada di sampingnya tersebut.

"Baiklah" balas Sasuke sambil melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Sakura dan Naruto. Sakura yang melihat Sasuke menjauh pun mengikuti nya dari belakang "aku duluan ya Naruto" ucap Sakura sambil melangkahkan kakinya.

"Hn" balasan dari Naruto

.

.

.

.

_TBC_

**A/N**: Semoga kalian suka sama chapter 4 tersebut yang ceritanya sangat jelek,, dan terima kasih atas saran dan reviewnya minna...

Maaf kalau ada typo, kesalahan atas penulisannya dan bahasa percakapan tersebut

Saya Mau Minta Saran Untuk Pair Naruto Minna..

Naruto x Karin

Naruto x Hinata [Karena Aku Suka NaruHina]

Naruto x Ino

Naruto x Saran

Saya Akan Tunggu Saran Kalian Dalam Pair Naruto Minna,, Dan Saya Akan Voting Mana Yang Banyak Yang Memilih Di Chapter 5...

**Senkyuu Atas Perhatianya...**

**Zero Kiryuu 1 Out..**


	5. Chapter 5

Sebelunya saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih atas saran dan review kalian,, dan itu sangat membantu saya dalam melanjutkan cerita ini...

Dan soal masalah pair-nya, aku memilih Hinata Hyuuga sebagai pair-nya Naruto, karena banyak yang memilih Hinata dan aku juga suka pair NaruHina,,, kalau ada yang milih harem/mini harem aku minta maaf kayak nya gak dech soalnya nanti terlalu banyak romance nya dan aku juga gak terlalu pandai/bisa bikin romance yang bikin greget gitu... :v :v

**Dark Legend Of Uzumaki Naruto**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto Bukan Millik Saya, Tapi Milik Masashi Kishimoto

**Author:** Zero Kiryuu 1

**Rate:** T Semi M [Untuk Jaga-Jaga]

**Pair:** Naruto U_ x_Hinata H [NaruHina]

**Genre:** Advanture, Action, Fantasy, Romance [**Sedikit**]

**Warning:** Typo [**Bertebaran**], EYD Kurang Bagus, Bahasa Kurang Baku, Gaje, Alur Gak Jelas, Abal, OOC, Dark!Naru, Strong!Naru

.

.

.

.

**Story Start**

Chapter 5

Sudah sekitar 2 minggu, Naruto bersama team 7 melakukan misi rank-D seperti membersihkan sebuah halaman rumah yang banyak rumput-rumput liar, mencari tanaman obat, dan lain sebagainya.

Dan saat ini Naruto dan team nya sedang berjalan ke arah kantor Hokage sambil membawa seekor kucing yang berwarna hitam dan terdapat strip putih di beberapa bagian tubuhnya dan di kuping kanan nya terdapat sebuah pita berwarna merah a.k.a Tora.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan dan sambil membawa Tora di gendongan nya, Naruto dan team 7 a.k.a Sasuke, Sakura dan Kakashi sudah di depan pintu yang bertuliskan "**Kantor Hokage**" di sebuah papan yang ada di pintunya.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Masuk"

'Sreekkk' suara pintu di buka dan masuklah team 7 sambil membawa Tora.

"Lapor Hokage-sama, misi rank-D menangkap kucing yang bernama Tora sudah selesai" seru Kakashi sambil menunduk hormat kepada sang hokage.

"Oh Tora sayang akhirnya kamu ketangkap juga" ucap istri dari daimyo selaku pemilik atau majikan Tora sambil mengambil [Baca: Merebut] dari Naruto dan selanjutnya kucing tersebut di peluk-peluk erat. Team 7 dan Hokage hanya sweatdrop melihat kucing yang di peluk [Baca: Penyet].

'Pantas saja kucingnya kabur dari majikan nya' batin Sakura

'Kasihan sekali kau kucing' batin Kakashi

"Bagus team 7, dan selanjutnya kalian akan melakukan misi rank-D yai-"

"Sebaiknya kasih misi yang lebih menantang lagi Hokage-sama, massa setiap hari kami melakukan misi rank-D terus" ucap Naruto yang memotong ucapan Hiruzen a.k.a Sandaime Hokage.

"Hn" ucap Sasuke sambil menyetujui usul dari Naruto.

"Apa team kalian bisa melakukan misi tingkat selanjutnya Kakashi-kun.?" tanya Hiruzen sambil memangdang Kakashi dan di balas anggukan oleh Kakashi. "baiklah team 7 akan aku tugaskan melaksanakan misi rank-C, yaitu mengawal dan menjaga seorang pembuat jembatan di Nami no Kuni dari para bandit-bandit" lanjut Hiruzen.

'Sebaiknya aku merekrut seorang yang mau membantuku untuk menghancurkan desa terkutuk ini' batin Naruto sambil menyeringai kecil dan tidak ada yang melihat Naruto menyeringai karena sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Bawa Tazuna-san kemari Iruka" ucap Hiruzen sambil memandang Iruka selaku assisten Sandaime Hokage. "Ha'i Hokage-sama" balas Iruka sambul menunduk sebentar dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kantor Hokage.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit kemudian, nampaklah Iruka memasuki kantor Hokage dan di belakangnya terdapat seseorang yang sudah tua memakai topi jerami di kepalanya, terdapat handuk kecil berwarna putih di sekitar belakang lehernya, dan sambil membawa sebuah botol sake di tangan kiri-nya a.k.a Tazuna.

"Apa mereka yang akan mengawalku kembali ke Nami no Kuni, Hokage-sama.?" tanya Tazuna sambil memandang sang Hokage dan team 7. Dan hanya di balas anggukan kepala oleh Hiruzen.

"Tapi sepertinya mereka lemah-lemah, kecuali yang berambut kuning tersebut yang kelihatan nya kuat" lanjut Tazuna sambil memandang murid dari Kakashi dan menunjuk Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar dirinya di puji pun hanya membalas dengan senyuman kecil.

"Cih" Sasuke hanya mendecih tidak suka karena di bilang lemah, dan Sakura hanya mengepalkan tangan nya kuat-kuat.

"Mereka adalah team genin terkuat di sini Tazuna-san, dan team yang lain sedang melakukan misi masing-masing" balas Hiruzen sambil memutar matanya karena bosan.

"Baiklah, aku terima kalian yang akan mengawalku kembali ke Nami no Kuni" jawab Tazuna karena tidak ada pilihan lain. Hiruzen yang mendengar itu pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja.

"Baiklah Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, aku kasih waktu 30 menit untuk menyiapkan barang-barang keperluan yang akan kalian bawa untuk misi kali ini" ucap Kakashi sambil melihat ke arah muridnya dan hanya di balas anggukan kepala oleh Naruto dan Sasuke. "Baiklah Kakashi sensei" jawab Sakura.

.

.

**30 Menit Kemudian Di Depan Gerbang Konoha...**

.

.

Di depan gerbang Konoha terdapat 4 orang yang berbeda usia, yang pertama seorang lelaki lumayan tua yang umurnya berkisar 45-48 tahun sedang bersandar di bawah pohon sambil meminung sake a.k.a Tazuna, yang kedua terdapat seorang lelaki yang umurnya sekitar 28-30 tahun sedang membaca sebuah buku yang bersampul orange sambil berjongkok di depan gerbang a.k.a Kakashi, dan yang ketiga dan keempat adalah seorang cowok berambut seperti pantat ayam sedang bersandar di depan gerbang sambil melipatkan tangan nya di depan dada a.k.a Sasuke, dan seorang cewek berambut seperti permen kapas yang berwarna merah muda sambil bersandar di samping Sasuke a.k.a Sakura.

"Dimana sih Naruto" ucap Sakura sambil berdecak kesal karena menunggu Naruto.

"Hn" balas sorang yang ada di sampinya tersebuat.

Setelah menunggu sekitar 2 menit, nampaklah pemuda yang memiliki rambut berwarna kuning cerah sambil memasukan kedua tangan nya di saku celana nya sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah 4 orang tersebut.

"Maaf membuat kalian lama menunggu, karena ada sedikit keperluan" ucap Naruto datar setelah sampai di samping Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Baiklah, karena Naruto sudah datang, sebaiknya kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita" ucap Kakashi sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke depan dan di ikuti oleh murid-muridnya dan Tazuna.

.

.

**xXx_Zero Kiryuu 1_xXx**

.

.

Setelah melakukan perjalanan sekitar dua setengah jam, Naruto melihat ada sebuah genangan air di pinggir jalan yang sedang di lewati sama team 7 dan Tazuna, 'sepertinya ada yang gak beres, hari ini kan sinar matahari terlalu panas dan tadi malam gak ada hujan, sebaiknya aku hati-hati' batin Naruto yang melihat sebuah genangan air di depan nya dan Naruto memandang Kakashi, Kakashi yang melihat Naruto memandang ke arah dirinya hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja.

'Sepertinya Naruto sudah menyadarinya' batin Kakashi.

Setelah dekat dengan genangan air tersebut Naruto membuat headseal, Sasuke yang melihat Naruto membuat headseal hanya menaikan alis matanya karena bingung dengan sikap Naruto tersebut, 'apa yang akan di lakukan sama dobe' batin Sasuke.

"**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!**"

Sebuah bola api yang berdampak besar pun mengarah ke genangan air yang ada di depan nya,, setelah asap yang di timbulkan oleh jutsu Naruto menghilang kini di gantikan oleh dua orang yang memiliki luka bakar di sekujur tubuhnya dan Naruto yang melihat itu pun mendekat ke dua orang yang sedang sekarat di depan nya tersebut sambil mengambil sebuah kunai di kantung ninjanya tersebut.

"Gouzu dan Meizu, missing nin rank-B dari Kirigakure, sepertinya sebentar lagi kalian akan menemui Dewa Kematian [Shinigami]" ucap Naruto sambil berjongkok lalu menebas kepala Gouzu dan Meizu hingga kepala mereka tidak menempel lagi di tubuhnya.

"Kyyaaaaa" teriak Sakura sambil menutupi mukanya dengan tangan nya dan tubuhnya sedikit gemetar karena baru pertama kalinya Sakura melihat pembunuhan sadis di depan nya.

Dan Sasuke sendiri hanya membelalakan matanya karena tidak menyadari ada musuh di depan nya, dan kemudian Sasuke mendecih tidak suka melihat Naruto yang jauh kuat di atas dirinya, "jangan teriak-teriak Sakura, kita dalam misi sekarang" ucap Sasuke yang mendengar Sakura berteriak ketakutan.

"B-baiklah Sasuke-kun" balas Sakura sambil tergagap karena masih shock.

Kakashi sendiri hanya tersenyum melihat Naruto yang sigap dan menyadari ada musuh yang akan menghalangi jalan nya tersebut.

Naruto yang sudah selesai dengan acara memotong kepala dua missing nin tersebut, hanya membalikan badan nya dan berdiri sambil berjalan ke arah team nya yang ada di belakangnya.

Setelah sampai di dekat team nya, Naruto memandang ke arah Tazuna dengan tajam,, "sebaiknya jelaskan situasi ini sekarang Tazuna-san, mengapa seorang missing nin rank-A ingin membunuhmu.?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan tajam nya tersebut.

"Ba-baiklah, sebenarnya sekarang Kirigakure sedang dalam perang antara pasuka Ribbelion dan pasukan Yondaime Mizukage, karena Yondaime Muzikage mengutuskan untuk membunuh para pemilik Kekkei Genkai yang ada di Kirigakur, dan pasuke Ribbelion yang tidak terima menantang Yondaime Yagura untuk mundur jadi jabatanya dan terjadilah perang antar saudara di Kirigakur" jelas Tazuna sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Lalu apa hubungan Nami no Kuni dengan perang antar saudara di Kirigakur" kali ini yang bertanya adalah Sasuke yang menyimak penjelasan Tazuna.

"Hn" lanjut Naruto sambil mengaggukan kepalanya saja.

"Begini, bukan nya Nami no Kuni dekat dengan Kirigakure" bukanya menjawab, Tazuna balik bertanya dan di jawab anggukan oleh team 7.

"Karena terlalu dekat dengan Kirigakure, Nami no Kuni jadi terkena dampak dari perang yang ada di Kirigakure, banyak bandit-bandit yang merampas harta dan menculik para perempuan yang ada di Nami no Kuni,, contohnya adalah Gatou dan bawahanya, dan beberapa missing nin" lanjut Tazuna yang melanjutkan penjelasan nya tersebut.

Team 7 hanya menganggukan kepalanya karena paham,, "jadi bagaimana Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, apa kita akan melanjutkan misi kali ini. Ini bukan lagi rank-C, ini bisa saja jadi misi rank-A atau rank-S" tanya Kakashi sambil melihat ke arah muridnya.

"Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan saja misi kali ini sensei, kalau kita meninggalkan klien di tengah misi nanti akan merusak citra desa kita sensei" jelas Sasuke dan di setujui oleh anggukan kepala dari Sakura.

"Hn"

"Baiklah, kita akan lanjutkan misi ini" lanjut Kakashi sambil memandang ke arah muridnya dan Tazuna satu persatu.

"Arigatou" ucap Tazuna sambil tersenyum ke arah team 7.

.

.

**xXx_Zero Kiryuu 1_xXx**

.

.

Setelah melewati sebuah sungai yang lumayan besar sambil menaiki sampan yang di sediakan oleh teman Tazuna itu sendiri.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, merasa ada yang bergerak di balik semak-semak Naruto mengambil kunai dan di lemparkan ke arah semak-semak tersebut.

"Ada apa Naruto.?" tanya Kakashi terhadap Naruto, dan Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan sensei nya melainkan berjalan ke arah semak-semak yang di lemparkan kunai nya tadi.

Setelah sampai di depan semak-semak tersebut Naruto berjongkok dan mencari apa di balik semak-semak tersebut, 'ada sebuah kelinci yang terbuat dari es,, atau jangan-jangan ini...' batin Naruto karena ada sebuah hewan kelinci yang terbuat dari es.

"MENUNDUK SEMUA NYA" teriak Naruto yang merasakan ada bahaya mendekat.

Kakashi, Sasuke, dan Sakura yang bingung akan kelakuan Naruto hanya menaikan iris matanya karena binggung dan melakukan perintah Naruto.

Setelah semuanya menunduk, ada sebuah pedang besar yang mengincar leher Tazuna, setelah pedang besar itu melewati Tazuna pedang tersebut menancap di kayu yang ada di belakang Tazuna.

Setelah melihat ke arah belakang team 7 mendapati pedang yang menancap di pohon dan di atas pedang tersebut terdapat seorang lelaki yang memakai perban di sekitar mulutnya dan hattai ate Kirigakure yang di ikat di kepala bagian kanan [Baca: Miring].

"Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Hidden Mist [Kirigakure no Kijin] missing nin rank-A, pemilik dari pedang Kibikiribocho" ucap Naruto sambil melihat ke arah Zabuza yang sedang di atas pedang nya tersebut.

Team 7 kecuali Naruto dan Tazuna mematung karena shock atas penjelasan yang akurat dari Naruto, "dari mana kamu mengetahui info itu Naruto" tanya Kakashi yang sudah lebih dulu sadar dari shock nya terbut dan memandang ke arah Naruto,, Naruto yang di tanya pun hanya mengangkat tangan nya dan di tangang nya terdapat sebuah buku yang bersampuul biru dan terdapat tulisan '**Bingo Book**'.

Team 7 kecuali Naruto yang melihat itu pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja.

"Aku terkejut, karena ada anak kecil yang mengetahui info itu seditail mungkin" ucap Zabuza sambil turun dari pedangnya dan mencabut pedangnya yang menancap di pohon.

"Hn" sebuah kalimat ambigu yang di berikan oleh Naruto atas pertanyaan Zabuza.

.

.

.

**Skip Time**

Setelah sekitar 30 menit bertarung antara Zabuza dan Kakashi yang di bantu sama Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura mendapat bagian menjaga Tazuna.

"Sebaiknya aku akan menyelesaikan nya sekarang dengan membunuh kalian duluan" ujar Zabuza sambil melakukan headseal.

"**Kirigakure no Jutsu!**" [**Teknik Kabut Terselubung**]

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah kabut yang mengelilingi Kakashi dan Naruto, 'sial aku tidak bisa merasakan chakra Zabuza' batin Kakashi.

"Sepertinya kau salah memilih jutsu Zabuza, karena aku adalah penguna elemen angin, maka akan akan aku hilangkan kabut ini dengan jutsuku" ucap Naruto yang sudah bersiap-siap.

"**Fuuton: Daitoppa!**"

Sebuah tiupan angin yang lumayan besar yang di keluarkan Naruto segera menghilangkan kabut yang di buat oleh Zabuza, setelah kabut itu menghilang kini terlihat Zabuza yang berdiri di dahan pohon yang ada di depan nya.

"Sialan kalian" ucap Zabuza yang marah karena jutsunya dapat di hilangkan dengan mudah oleh seorang anank kecil.

Dan setelah itu Zabuza turun dari pohon dan berlari ke arah Naruto, setelah dekat dengan Naruto, Zabuza melayangkan sebuah ayunan pedang ke leher Naruto. Dan Naruto yang melihat itu pun melompat kebelakang menghindari ayunan pedang Zabuza tersebut.

Zabuza yang melihat serangan nya dapat di hindari dengan mudah pun menyiapkan sebuah jutsu "**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!**" sebuah naga yang terbuat oleh air pun melesat ke arah Naruto.

Kakashi yang berada di belakang Naruto pun berlari ke depan Naruto, setelah berada di depan Naruto pun membuat headseal untuk memblock serangan naga air yang di buat oleh Zabuza.

"**Doton: Doryuheki!**"

Sebuah dinding tanah yang mebjulang tinggi pun di buar oleh Kakashi.

**Dhhuuuaaarrr**

Sebuah ledakan yang lumayan besarpun terjadi yang di sebabkan oleh dua jutsu yang saling bertabrakan, asap yang di buat oleh dua jutsu itu pun lumayan banyak, Naruto yang tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk menyerang Zabuza.

"**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!**"

Sebuah bola api yang besar pun melesat ke arah Zabuza, Zabuza yang telat menghindari bola api yang di buat oleh Naruto pun terkena di bagian tubuhnya dan mengalami luka bakar yang serius.

Setelah jutsunya mengenai Zabuza, Naruto berniat untuk mendekat ke arah Zabuza, untuk melihat keadaannya, setelah berjalan beberapa langkah ada sebuah senbon yang mengarah ke Zabuza.

"Terimakasih karena kalian sudah mengalahkan Zabuza"

Sebuah suara yang ada di atas pohon yang di keluarkan oleh seseorang yang memakai pakaian berwarna hijau dan terdapat strip putih di beberapa bagian dan celana nya berwarna hitam selutut, memakai sebuah topeng polos berwarna putih di bagian dahinya terdapat lambang Kirigakure.

"Seorang Hunnter-nin" ucap Kakashi yang melihat ke arah hunnter-nin tersebut dan di balas oleh hunner-nin dengan sebuah anggukan kepala.

.

.

**Dengan Sakura Dan Sasuke..**

Saat ini Sasuke dan Sakura sedang mempososokan dirinya di depan Tazuna dengan posisi siap bertarung untuk bersiap mana kala ada sorang musuh yang mengincar klien nya tersebut.

"Sepertinya Naruto dan sensei sudah menyelesaikan Pertarungan nya Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura yang melihat Naruto dan Kakashi yang ada di depan nya dengan jarak yang jauh sedang berhadapan dengan hunnter-nin dan tubuh Zabuza yang mengalami luka bakar yang ada di bawah hunnter-nin tersebut.

"Hn" balas Sasuke sambil melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah Naruto, dan di ikuti oleh Sakura dan Tazuna belakangnya.

'Sebenarnya seberapa kuat kau Naruto' batin Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

Setelah dekat dengan Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura berdiri di samping Naruto dan Tazuna berada di belakang mereka.

"Apa sudah selesai dobe" tanya Sasuke sambil memandang Naruto.

"Sepertinya begitu teme"

.

.

**Dengan Kakashi Dan Hunnter-nin..**

"Sebaiknya aku periksa dulu keadaan Zabuza, sebelum di bawa olehmu" tanya Kakashi yang melihat ke arah hunnter-nin.

"Silahkan"

Setelah itu Kakashi memeriksa keadaan Zabuza, setelah memeriksa Zabuza. Kakashi tidak merasakan detak jantung Zabuza segera melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah team nya dan Tazuna.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi dulu" ucap hunnter-nin tersebut dan membawa tubuh Zabuza di pundaknya setelah itu pergi menggunakan shunshin.

Setelah dekat dengan team nya, Kakashi memandang Naruto. "Sebenarnya siapa yang melatihmu dan mengajarimu Naruto" tanya Kakashi yang heran dengan Naruto.

Naruto yang di pandang pun hanya berjalan melewati Kakashi, "bukan urusanmu" jawab Naruto yang sudah ada di depan team nya.

"Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita" lanjut Naruto.

'Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu Naruto' batin Kakashi.

"Sebaiknya kita menyusul Naruto, sensei" ucap Sakura sambil melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Naruto.

"Hn" ujar Sasuke.

"Baiklah" ucap Kakashi sambil mengikuti muridnya. "Ayo Tazuna-san, kita lanjutkan perjalanan nya" lanjut Kakashi sambil memandang ke belakang yang melihat Tazuna masih berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ahh,, Iya Kakashi-san" balas Tazuna.

.

.

.

.

_TBC_

**A/N**: Semoga kalian suka sama chapter 4 tersebut yang ceritanya sangat jelek,, dan terima kasih atas saran dan reviewnya minna...

Maaf kalau ada typo, kesalahan atas penulisannya dan bahasa percakapan tersebut

Profil Uzumaki Naruto...

-Nama: Uzumaki Naruto

-Umur: 14 Tahun

-Jutsu/Perubahan Jenis Chakra: Katon. Fuuton. Suiton. Raiton

-Doujutsu: - [Apa Ada Saran]

Senkyuu To: **Guest**.. **Uzumaki Hinami**.. **A.S**.. **dark**.. **Gess**.. **MAT**.. **Slengeanz**.. **hino-san**.. ** .5:** Maaf kalau ceritanya aneh.. **The KidSNo OppAi**.. **m. **.. ** .79**.. **kadhi575712**.. **Dan Lain Sebagainya Yang Sudah Me-Riview Fic Aku.. ^_^**

**Senkyuu Atas Perhatianya...**

**Zero Kiryuu 1 Out..**


End file.
